Of Assassins and Jackrabbits
by merikflame
Summary: Markus is an assassin who wears Edward kenways robes and gets transported between dimensions via ancient artifacts. Connor is a smart yet lethal faunus rabbit with mechanical rocket boots. This story is an au and I'm going to update regularly. First chapter is just a short short introduction. Disclaimer: rwby is owned by monty oum. Also im bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Of Assassins and Jackrabbits

Ok so this is an oc centered story with the main character being part of the assassins creed universe but he gets transported to vale through a wormhole. My assassin is Markus and wears the robes of Edward Kennedy and has everything he had save the blow dart gun. He is 17 with short black hair and my friends of is connor. He has short blond hair, is a faunus with yellow bunny ears, he wears a grey be any that is ajar on his head with one ear tucked under it while one ear just sticks out. He has a green creeper hoody with grey cargo pants and black shoes. His weapon is like yangs, though he has mechanical boots that he uses to jump and it fires shotgun blasts out the heels of the boots they are like gravity hammers in the bottom.

I would have used my own of but I swear Sun sucking was my exact premiss. This will be an au so things that shouldn't usually exist in rwby will. I.e minecraft

This is my first ever story so rate fair.

It was a cold night and Markus was waiting for his target to show that he had what he was looking for. Then the templar he was tailing through London for the past 3 hours stops and holds a spherical golden cube to a man in a suit in a back alley. Markus saw his chance and rushed forward, hidden blades at the ready. He sunk his blade into both of they're throats. He picks up the cube and examines it. He notices a small button located under a small lid. Out of curiosity he pushes it. Then all he could see was a large flash.

First person:

I woke ill in a snowy forest, drizzly I looked around and noticed that the bodys as well as the cube were gone and I was alone. Confused I notice something in the distance, it looks like a tall castle, but At this distance I really couldn't tell. I guessed that it was better to head there than to stay here and freeze to death so I start walking to that far off 'beacon' of hope.


	2. The Man With the Cane

Here is chapter 2. I have been sitting on this idea for a while so here it is. I Wright on mobile so auto correct might mess things up and I may just be terrible on a touch pad either way connor wasn't wearing a (by any on his head he was wearing a beanie.

Chapter 2:

I arrive at the castle like structure almost an hour later, confused still swimming around my head I wander aimlessly through the halls of the structure. Suddenly a man appears in front of me with a cane in his hand and a cup of coffee, his hair is grey though he doesnt appear that old. Im about to ready my hidden blades, just in case.

"No need to activate your wrist blades, no one here means to bring you harm." He says.

Im taken back at how perceptive he is, but eventually I comply and stay my blades.

"I've been monitoring you for some time, or at least since you appeared in the woods out of nowhere." Said the man. I needed answers and it was my turn to speak.

" where am I and who are you." I ask sternly.

The man grins. "My name is professor Ozpin and this is Beacon academy." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Im sorry but I have no idea where I am or what is going on." I say.

He frowns. "Well that is strange, you can never find someone in vale who hasn't heard of beacon, young man who are you?" He asks.

Taking caution I only reveal my name and nothing of my creed. " my name is Markus and I was in London before passing out. Tell me do you know who brought me here?" I finish.

The man known as Ozpin looks at me with a confused expression. "Im sorry young man but I've never heard of a London any where in the world of remnant." He finished

"Remnant? Ive never heard of such a place, the planet's name is earth. Ever since I hit the button on that artifact I've been nothing but confused and dazed." I say.

Ozpin furrows his brow at this. "Artifact you say?"

"Yes a golden spherical cube I was sent to retrieve, it had a button on it and as soon as I pressed it I was here."

Ozpin eyes widened. "We had a dimensional cube stolen a few months ago from the forbidden items vault. It was only good for two trips, it obviously was stolen and sent to your dimension." He finished.

"Only two?!" I half shouted.

"Yes Im afraid so, you my friend are stuck here. Now since you seem to be equipped for battle I want you to follow me to the training bots to administer a test, while your here you may as well make the best of it and see if you are good enough for my school." He finally finished.

I was about to object but when I weighed my options in my head I really didn't have much of a choice. Hesitantly I followed him down the dark hallway into a room labelled "combat training"

So there you go, chapter to. I did me best to make it longer than chapter 1. I would have written much more trust me but it's like midnight. Where I am and I am tired.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bunny Eared Boy

Here is chapter 3, I've been talking with my friends and connor has glasses I may get him in this chapter so here we go.

Chapter 3:

I followed the man named Ozpin into the room. He instructed me to stand in the center of the room while he activated the bots. Then about 20 or so humanoid bots popped out all wielding red swords. I was shocked at the robotic guards but regained my composure when I remembered my circumstance. I waited...

"Would you like to draw your weapon?" Asked Ozpin.

"Would you like to start." I ask

At this Ozpin just nodded and presses the red button.

The robots all engage me at once. I grab the wrist of one robot and use it to block another blade before stabbing it into the robots midsection. Then two more engaged and I blocked both their swords with my hidden blades and stabbed them in the throats. I quickly take hold of my flintlocks, skillfully dispatching four enemies before a reload was needed. Empty, I place the guns back into their holsters. I pull out my dual cutlasses very quickly decapitating two robots in front of my before blocking an attack from behind and countering with a blade through the abdomen. I threw down a smoke bomb and Ozpin couldn't see the rest. The smoke cleared and it was just me, in my hooded robes, around a pile of robot parts.

Ozpin nods, "very impressive, obviously wherever you came from had many great warriors."

At that moment the door opens at the back of the room. A boy about my age walks in. He has rabbit ears, rather strange but after what I've seen I shouldn't be surprised. He had a grey beanie. It was slightly ajar on his head, holding down one ear below it while the other sticks straight out. He also had normal ears, oddly enough, not sure why you would need two sets of ears. He had blond short hair. He wore glasses, a green hooy, grey cargo pants and what looked like black folded up metal boots. He had ma ny textbooks held below his arms. He seemed the nerdy type, I wasn't sure what he was doing at a school for warriors.

"Im here for my test professor." He said.

"Ah, yes, Markus meet connor, he is a new student who arrived late in the year he has yet to be assigned a partner, let me administer his test and we can finish up." Says Ozpin.

I simply nod as I want to see this bookwormy dude in action.

Connor steps out into the middle of the room and twenty New robots surround him. The old parts having mysteriously disappeared, connor simply adjusts his glasses.

Ozpin hits the button on his scroll and the bots start to ready their weapons.

Connor just grins and his boots start... transforming. They get larger and reveal small rocket type exaust ports and a gun barrel on the back. He leaps into the air, aided by an explosion from his boots. He shot a blast out the back and the momentum caused him to flip around, skillfully he starts to blast in every direction, taking out at least fifteen robots. He lands and just starts kicking, explosions coming out the back giving him speed and power. He kicks one in the chest causing it to fly into another, then he does a backflip and fires a shot out of his boot causing the two bots to blow up in a blaze of glory. With three left connor just smirks and does a cyclone kick through all three bringing this fight to an end.

Ozpin looks at me then back to connor.

Connor just walks over like nothing happened and started to speak "I have completed my test professor, have you decided my partner yet?" He asks.

Ozpin gives a slight grin, "unnecessary, I've already found your partner, he turns to me, Markus your new partner for the next four years is connor."

Connor just walks up and extends his hand.

"Hello partner, where are you from." He asks.

I sigh. "Its a long story." I say.

Here you go chapter 3, wanted to get some action and some connor in so that's what I did, review fairly please.


	4. Chapter 4: The Team

Next chapter is up, enjoy.

Chapter 4:

After I explained everything connor was shocked. His eyes widened as soon as I brought up the whole from another dimension thing. He was about to call me a liar when Ozpin stopped him.

"He's telling the truth connor, he appeared here this morning." Stated Ozpin.

"I didn't quite expect that when I heard I was getting accepted this late in the term." He said, a little bit of disbelief in his eyes.

"Now that formalities are out of the way, you each have been assigned to team RWBY, there aren't any students to team you up with, so in times like these I will extend some teams by a few members, surely you understand." He finished.

I nod my head, with all the confusing things that have happened today I just want to go to our dorm and rest.

Connor and I enter the dorm to an abnormal sight, the four separate beds have been combined into rather unstable bunk beds, one supported by rope, the other by books.

Four figuires are there to greet us, at first they don't even see us enter. There was a blond girl on the top bunk to the right with an open book sticking pencils up her nose, boredom clear as day on her face. In the bunk below is a black haired girl reading a book, she has a bow that I could swear... twitched a few times. The left bottom bunk had a white haired girl polishing what seemed to be a rapier, then there was a younger looking brunette with red streaks, eagerly devouring a plate of cookies.

The white haired one was the first to greet us, although not as warmly as I had originally thought.

"Don't you know how to knock? Who are you?" She finished.

This caused the other girls to look up and notice us, being rude I, for the first time since arriving here, take off my hood. My hazel eyes meet their gazes.

Connor is the first to speak "hello!" He greeted warmly. "My name is connor, and this quiet fellow here is my partner Markus!" He finished, playfully patting me on the back.

"Ozpin has assigned us as your new teammates." I say in a hushed tone, still processing all of today's events.

At this they looked confused, "how is that possible? Teams are only made of four people."

Finished the younger girl, "I remember from the handbook, if any students are accepted late and there is not enough for a full team, the head master may extend a single team to include the new attendees." Stated the girl in the white night gown.

Then the blond spoke up, "well then it's about time we introduce ourselves! I'm yang!" Stated the blond charismaticly. Then the black haired girl spoke up

"I'm Blake, nice to meet." you she said in a monotone voice, not even glancing up from her book.

"You can just call me wiess." said the white haired girl.

"And last but not least, I'm ruby!" Said the younger looking girl, her face stuffed with cookies.

After all the greetings were out of he way I went to take a rest and noticed the obvious issue.

"Me and connor have nowhere to sleep" I thought aloud, then an idea struck me. I opened up one of my many pouches, and pulled out all my ropedarts, I went to the left of ruby and wiesses bunk and stuck the darts into the ceiling. Then I fashioned two, makeshift, bunk hammocks. We went to the seperate bathrooms and got changed for the night, having only the one outfit I'm forced to just use the pants from it. We crawled into bed and my head begins the process of simply thinking, all that had happened today, it happened so fast, I had no way of getting out now, I was stuck in vale. I took the top hammock and dozed off, but was rudely awakened later that night.

"Man connor snores loudly." I grumble.

So there we go, chapter 4 is complete.


	5. Chapter 5: The Semblance

Chapter 5:

I woke up the next day, finally finding rest while connor snores away. I look around to see everyone is still asleep, obviously I woke up early. I brought out the scroll that had been given to me the day before by Ozpin. It read 6:30.

It didn't matter I was used to waking up early, "this is my new life I guess." I grumble to myself. Maybe if I had more family or friends back home I would object to being here a little more,but at least here at least I can count connor as a friend, that's more than I've ever had back on earth.

Being early I decided to put on my robes and head to the lunch room. I sat outside and waited. Eventually enough time passed for my new team to wake up and join me.

"Your an early riser." Said ruby, still visibly tired.

Then we heard a large yell and a burly man with a grey mustache burst out of the cafeteria.

"Who was that?" I ask, still a little confused.

"I think that was professor port." Said yang, equally as confused.

We peek into the room and see a giant black wolf...Man...thing.

Ruby speaks out quickly, "professor port must have been followed back from the woods again, he is really bad at that" she says, slightly annoyed.

I just look at connor, "what's that thing?" I ask, keeping my cool, as the others don't in the slightest bit worry.

"Well none of us have our weapons except you Markus, go deal with this annoyance." Said wiess.

I figuired if they were so calm about it then it couldn't be that tough.

I step into the room and pull my hood up. I bring my thumb and pointer finger and whistle, attracting the beasts attention.

The beast notices me and let's out a roar before charging.

I stand completely still, just waiting.

"What are you doing!?" Whisper shouts wiess, I ignore her.

As soon as the beast swings at me I duck out of the way and bring my left hidden blade to where I think it's heart is. I wasn't disappointed.

In an instant the monster in my arms went limp and stopped growling.

I pushed it down and slowly walked over to the kitchen. I opened the door and found the staff cowering in a corner, I lower my hood.

"Its alright the... creature, has been killed.

They thank me and we proceed to eat breakfast.

"Why we're you just standing still there?" Asked connor.

"I wait and see where my opponent will strike while not telegraphing my own moves, it's how I'm able to counter so effectively." I finish.

Ruby was busy admiring my loadoutt of weapons and Connors boots to eat much breakfast.

Blake broke the silence, "so what is your semblance? She asks.

I paused at this, everyone looked my way expecting an answer.

"I have no clue what that is." I state.

Connor sighs, "obviously since your from another dimension you haven't unlocked your aura and therefore haven't unlocked your semblance." He finished, taking a sip of his orange juice.

At this the other girls eyes widened, "another dimension!?" Three of them shouted at once.

Blake just shrugged behind her book, "didn't see that one coming" she said.

After I explained the whole mess to them they seemed to understand a bit easier.

Then connor placed his hand on my face and chest and closed his eyes from across the table.

"Uhh.." I muttered before he started some weird chant.. or.. something.

By the end I was glowing, and I didn't know what was going on.

He looked exhausted but managed to speak. "I've unlocked your aura, now your semblance should also be unlocked." He stated, just do whatever you think would activate it.

After thinking for a second I decided to snap my fingers. *snap*. My outfit glowed a bright blue then was replaced by a school uniform similar to everyone else's.

"Wow!" I shouted, slightly shocked.

I snapped again and I was wearing street clothes, jeans and a white hoodie, and a backpack, I snap again and again, changing outfits. I end back with the school uniform and connor speaks up.

"Seems your semblance is the ability to change into any outfit at the snap of the fingers, not very usefully in combat, but could have its uses." He states.

He motions to his arms, "these long cylinders attached to my arm, I call them the seven pillars, they are seven rocket like projectiles that I can fire out like missiles, upon impact they regen onto my wrist, my semblance is perfect precision, whether firing one of the seven pillars or firing my boots, I always hit my Mark." He finished.

I was beginning to enjoy myself here.

Yang interrupted us, "guys we should head to class, it's starting soon."

I nodded and followed the group to a class labeled Grimm studies.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bully

Chapter 6:

I enter the class and notice the professor is the same I saw run out of the cafeteria. Port I think his name was.

As soon as he sees us enter he speaks up.

"Ah, students you've arrived, I see you've dealt with the Beowulf, obviously I was only running to throw it off, now which one of you slew the beast."

I didn't want any unneeded attention but regardless, every one felt the need to point at me.

"Well young man, as Ozpin informed me of your origin, congratulations in your first Grimm kill." He said. "Now since you and connor are new, allow me to introduce you to Grimm studies. Since you've already had a run in with a Beowulf, I trust it isn't hard to decipher what a Grimm is." He finished

I simply nod. "Now you only killed one, but after studying in here about different Grimm and tactics, you will be able to take on fifty without breaking a sweat." He promised.

'One was easy enough', I reasoned in my head.

Class went on for a while after that, the professor generally just relived his glory days through drawn out speeches of his past. Afterward we had the rest of the day to ourselves.

"Lets head downtown." Asked yang upon leaving the classroom.

I examined my cutlasses. "Is there a weapons shop? Me blades are a little worn." I ask.

Ruby just beams at my suggestion. "I know the perfect one!" She yelled before we all start the long walk to town.

I enter the shop and marvel at its size. Rows after rows of weapons and weapon attachments. No wonder ruby liked it so much.

I browse aimlessly until I spot the perfect pair of unused cutlasses. With no money I am now in debt to wiess as she had to pay for me, all while mumbling something along the lines off not letting her grades drop because her team has less than stellar equipment.

As we arrive back at campus we notice a large student in armor, viciously tugging the ear of a faunus girl. I became very angry at this for two reasons: one, he was a bully, never really appreciated people like that. Two, connor was a faunus with similar ears, connor is my friend, connor also told me how much he hates faunus being treated like dirt. With all this in mind I confront this giant POS.

"What do you want you hooded weirdo?" He asks.

That was the last straw, you do NOT insult the hood. I immediately threw him to the ground and broke his legs.

The faunus girl walked up to me with watery eyes. "Thank you, h-he is just so cruel to me, I'm sorry if my ears make you feel uncomfortably." She asked sheepishly.

I give a knowing smile and wipe away a tear from her cheek. "Hey, dont mention it, besides I think your ears are lovely, in fact my best friend has similar ears." I say.

At this she gets a mile wide grin. "T-thank you mister, im velvet." She mutters.

"Hello velvet, im Markus." I finish.

"Somebody for the love of God help!" Shouts cardin, still on the ground suffering in the pain of two broken legs.

After we took him to the infirmary we had to explain the whole situation to Ozpin.

After he heard the whole story he nodded. "I can understand why you might have thought such a course of action necessary, but I urge you avoid it in the future, considering all that's happened in the last two days im letting you off with a warning." He finished.

"No fair! He shouldn't get to break my legs without consequences!" Cardin yells from his bed.

"And you shouldn't be allowed to abuse and harass students simply because they are different Mr Winchester." Snapped Ozpin.

My teammates finally spoke up, being to shocked by my sudden actions to speak.

"Well I approve of our new teammate, I was on the fence about Markus, but after what he did, he gets the yang seal of approval!" Exclaims yang, patting me on the back.

"Come on guys, it's getting late." States ruby, as she leads us back to the dorms.

Everyone else has to go to the seperate bathrooms to change, but all I have to do is snap my fingers and boom, im in pajamas. Not just the pants I wore with my robes either, proper pajamas. Dark black t-shirt and grey lounge pants.

I hop into my hammock and just relax for a bit.

Connor enters the room and hope onto his hammock. He pulls out his scroll and a regular size xbox type controller.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Im playing minecraft, every scroll has it pre-installed." He said.

"No way! We actually have minecraft back in my dimension!" I exclaim loudly.

He hands me a controller. "Here you can keep this extra one I never use." He states.

"Thanks connor, you are a good friend." He seemed to perk up a bit when I said friend, I don't think he had many of those either.

I pulled out my scroll and started hunting through the programs, eventually I found minecraft and created a shortcut to the scroll desktop.

I played until the rest of the team returned from changing.

"Well looks like we had a pretty nice day, you know Markus your a pretty cool guy." Said ruby. The other three girls nod in agreement.

After what happened over the past few days I was just glad that I could be among company that I liked, company that appreciated me. "Thanks guys, your all pretty cool yourselves" I say then I lean back and let the peaceful void that is sleep take me away

I was woken up again late in the night, but not by snoring this time.

I look down and I see connor happily mining away in minecraft.

I smile as I remember that I would often times do the same thing when I was in assassin training.

"Hey connor?" Shocked, he looks up at me, obviously not expecting me to have been up.

"Could you please turn that down a bit?


	7. Chapter 7: The Shopping Spree

Chapter 7:

I woke up the next day only to find connor passed out with a controller in his hands.

I smirk and go to get dressed, only to remember I can just snap my robes on. I didn't need the school uniform, considering it was the weekend.

With my hood covering my eyes, I exit before anyone else wakes up.

I arrive at the lunch hall and go in to grab an Apple, with that now in hand I go to check out the library.

As I enter, I swear that the library was the largest part of the school, it was absolutely massive.

Then I noticed velvet sleeping at one of the tables, she was having a nightmare by the looks of it.

I quickly rush over and wake her up.

"Velvet, are you ok?" I ask as I shake her awake.

Her head shoots up, tears in her eyes, she then starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Hey now, it's ok, it was only a dream your ok." I say in a soothing tone.

Then I realize she must have slept in the library.

"Why aren't you back in your dorm? With your team?" I asked.

"My team kicked me out and threw away all my other outfits." She said. "It was because im a faunus."

"That's no good, come on, your staying with us." I finish

She looks up at me with watery eyes. "R-really? I can stay with you and no one there will hate me?" She asks, on the verge of crying again.

"Yes, you can. Nobody should hate such a nice person." I reason.

She practically breaks my spine in the largest hug I've ever received.

Then Ozpin, who was listening in the whole time, spoke up. "Well, as this is the case with miss scarletina's team, I suppose she will also be added to team rwby." He said

before walking away, not even another word.

At this velvet hugged me even tighter and started sobbing into my shoulder. "Thank you." She mumbled in between sobs.

We returned to the dorm to see everyone was up and doing something. Connor was playing minecraft multiplayer with yang. Ruby looked like she wanted to as well, but wiess was forcing her to study. And of course, Blake was reading a book.

When we walked in they all looked at velvet with a confused look, this caused velvet to get shy and hide behind me.

"Guys, velvets team has kicked her out and thrown away all her clothes." I started.

I was soon interrupted by yang. "Why would somebody do that!? I'm gonna kick their asses, where are they!?" She yelled, her eyes had gone red and her hair had set on fire.

The sight caused me to visibly flinch. "Now yang, what's done is done, we can't change the past, beating these kids won't change anything." I say, slightly blocking the door, just in case yang made a move for it.

At these words yang seemed to calm a bit.

"Now, Ozpin decided that since Velvets team won't accept her, she shall be joining team RWBY." I state

At this everyone rolls their eyes.

"I say, we probably have the largest team in beacon history." Says wiess.

With no where to sleep I take out the last of my rope darts and fashion another hammock to the left of mine, right above the dresser beside Connors hammock.

Velvet was just hiding behind the door, sheepishly peering in at her new team mates.

I walk over to her and bring her in.

"No need to be so nervous, your among friends." I said, then I noticed her one outfit, her school uniform.

I quickly tip toe over to wiess. "Hey can I borrow some lien?" I ask. She was about to protest, but then she remembered that I was from another dimension without a penny to my name.

She gave me five hundred lien, being rich she probably saw it as a modest amount.

I ran back over to velvet and snapped into my street clothes.

"Come with me." I say before leading her outside by the wrist.

We arrive outside of beacon and I release her wrist, a blush visible on her shy face.

"Come on, we are going clothes shopping." I state. At this she just looks at me with pure joy and happiness present on her face, tears flowing freely. She is interrupted by a blast of cold wind.

I realize that, it being winter, she only had a blazer and a short skirt for warmth. I took off my hoodie and placed it over her shoulders, and so she wouldn't have to trudge through the snow in her bare legs I scruntch down.

"Hop on, I'm giving you a piggy back ride." I state plainly. Hesitantly she climbs on and I grab below her thighs for support as she wraps her arms around my neck. I begin to sort of half jog through the snow to town.

We arrived at a faunus friendly clothing store and I let her off my back. The piggy back ride having made her visibly more chipper. We entered and she immediately went back to her sheepish self.

"I dont have any lien." She states sheepishly, looking away, obviously thinking I brought her down here for nothing.

"No need, I'm buying." I say with a grin.

She practically tackles me in the largest hug I've ever received. "Its alright velvet, get as much as you want." At this she beamed and, in true rabbit fashion, hopped around the store as giddy as a school girl, which technically she was.

She bought four hundred lien worth of clothes. She went to the change room and put on a brown hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans. She stuffed the rest into bags and we left the store.

She stopped and brought me into a large hug, tears staining my hoodie. "T-thank you, you have no idea how much his means to me, I've never had some one be so nice to m-me." She finished through choked sobs.

I lift her head up by the chin, I wiped the tears off her face. "Velvet, why wouldn't I be nice to such a nice person." I say, in a nice, soothing voice.

Velvet got even more teary eyed at that, not because he called her nice, but because he was the first person in a long time to call her a person, an equal to him.

"Now come on, we need to get back, it's getting late." She hops on my back and instantly perks up as I begin running.

As I enter the hall's of beacon velvet slowly falls asleep as I walk through the hallways.

I enter the room and see my teammates all about to go to sleep, me and velvet having been out all day.

They gave me and velvet puzzling looks as I walk in with her passed out on my back, shopping bags hanging loosely over the arms folded firmly around neck.

"Don't look at me like that, we just went shopping." I state firmly

I gently slide her bags off her arms by the dresser and gently place her in her hammock, I snap into my pajamas and climb onto my hammock. I look to my right, velvet is sleeping contently away, a mile wide grin on her face. I look to my right and see ruby staring back, a sly grin on her face.

"What?" I ask

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She says in a sarcastic tone before turning to her side and dozing off.

I jus shrug and turn back to my right, I see velvet breathing in and out evenly. After today I was tired, so I decided to let myself doze off. Strangely enough I wasn't woken up that night. It as the first full nights rest I've had since arriving in vale.

Boom chapter 7, words of advice, don't try typing while tired in the middle of the night.


	8. Chapter 8: The Long Weekend

Chapter 8:

A week went by, and in the process I learned many things, I discovered the various types of Grimm, and I was introduced to team JNPR.

Now things were slowing down as we were going into a long weekend, some special holiday taking place on Monday.

We were all sitting in a coffee shop in downtown vale, the caffeine rich establishment was small yet comforting, the walls were a dark green, we sat at a corner booth, in order to fit us all in.

Over the past week Velvet and I became the best of friends. After the events that transpired when we first met we were inseparable.

"... so then the the waiter was all like, that wasn't very Wiess." Stated Yang, causing everyone to mutter a small giggle, everyone except for Wiess that is, she just stared at Yang with an unimpressed glare.

"Whats the matter Wiess? Cat got your tongue?" Said Yang, obviously poking fun at Blake, who now was also glaring at Yang.

Connor and Ruby both had their scrolls out, obviously if you were friends with Connor and you had minecraft, you would end up playing with him at some point.

"No fair! Stop griefing Connor!" Ruby yelled. Obviously Connor wasn't playing fair, again.

Velvet and I just sat there quietly, I was sipping some coffee and she was eating some baby carrots, probably the rabbit side of her kicking in.

Eventually I got bored and decided to leave, Velvet not to far behind, she never really left my side. It was getting rather late and I was going to return to the dorms for some shut eye, Velvet hops on my back and I start off.

Whenever we had to walk a large distance I offered her a ride, it was kind of our thing.

When we arrived outside the dorm I noticed someone running down the hall way. It was actually three people.

Jaune, Ren, and Pyrra were sprinting down the hall, panic in their eyes. As soon as they reached us they didn't stop but we're able to say one thing, all at once.

"Run!"

Then Velvet and I turned and saw what had them so terrified, a sugar frenzied Nora was running down the hallway, giant hammer at the ready.

"You! Give me more candy!" I silently cursed the name Jaune Arc in my head, he knows what happens when he gives Nora candy.

With Velvet still on my back I quickly turn around and book it in the opposite direction. Nora was gaining on us when I made it to the roof.

"Now give me candy or I'll smash your face!" She yelled before her pupils UN-dilated. She past out right then and there.

"She always did come out of a frenzy just as quickly as she gets into one." I say, trying to calm the frightened rabbit on my shoulders, who was about to choke my to death.

Jaune pokes his head around he door to the roof and sighs at the sight of the hyper active orange haired girl passed out cuddling her hammer. "Its alright guys, she's out." He says to his teammates as they come out onto the roof.

"Dammit Jaune, we talked about this." I state, this happened twice in the past week, so I was a little miffed.

"H-hey, in my defense, it is hard to say no to her when she puts on the puppy eyes." He states, trying to justify his actions.

Ren then picks Nora up bridal style while Pyrra picks up the hammer.

Having had enough of this I head back to the dorm and head in. Velvet hops off and gets changed in the bathroom, after she is done she hops in her hammock and I enter the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I exit I see her, asleep, having another nightmare, as per usual, it was a nightly occurrence.

"Here, hop in my hammock with me." I say after I wake her, tears streaming down her face. She has to sleep with me to keep the nightmares out, and I didn't mind, to be honest I rather enjoyed cuddling.

She hopped into my hammock, she intertwined our legs and reached an arm over my chest while resting her head on my shoulder. Eventually she fell asleep and, like whenever she slept next to me, her nightmares went away. It was quite similar to how when Ruby got nightmares Yang would take them away.

Eventually I dozed off to and the night was quiet.

I woke up and Velvet was still asleep, I checked the scroll, 8:15. I decided that since it was the weekend to let her sleep in and I just kinda laid there for a while.

Eventually though, all good things must come to an end as she did wake up. "Oh, Markus, your up, want to get breakfast?" She asked, a small smile in her face.

I smile, "yeah, get dressed and we'll go." I reply

At the cafeteria table we set our food down, just some eggs and a glass of milk for me, for Velvet she had orange juice and... more carrots. We sat quietly for a while, silently eating our food.

"Oh look, the freak finally found herself a friend." Said Cardin as he came up behind, a week's worth of aura and dust healing having caused his legs to heal back so quickly. He made a grab for Velvets ears. Without moving from my meal I quickly shoot may left arm back and grab his arm just before he grabbed his target.

"Hey what's the big de..." He trailed off as soon as he recognized me.

"Go away, now." I state firmly.

He glares at me angrily before retracting his hand. "You are gonna pay for what you did to me last week." He states before leaving, an empty threat, considering he knows he can't win a one on one against me.

"Thanks Markus, I don't know what he would have done if you weren't here." She states before giving me a hug.

"Its no trouble Velvet, people like him dont deserve to be treated nice." I state plainly. After we eat we pretty much just spend he rest of the day walking around vale, or rather I do. As is custom now every time we are in town Velvet gets piggy backed everywhere. The sun had set and we had just arrived at clearing in the woods around beacon. These woods were sectioned off and were Grimm free so a student could come here and be relatively safe.

We sit under a large tree and she dozed off into my shoulder, not wanting to wake her I to doze off right there.

Our team would be worried that we never showed up in the dorm last night, but we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

This day had been uneventful yet, it was still a very good day, as we lay there I think of my old life, and how I never want to go back, there it was all killing and end of the world mumbo jumbo. Here it was different, but in a way more normal than anything I could hope for back on earth.

'Life's good' I think to myself as I slip into unconsciousness.

Here's chapter 8, no idea if I spelled Pyrra's name right.


	9. Chapter 9: The Grimm

Chapter 9:

I woke early in the morning, the sun had just started to peek through the trees and birds were happily chirping away.

"Did we seriously sleep in the woods?" I ask, more to myself than to Velvet. Then I notice that I don't feel her next to me.

I turn over just to see an empty patch of grass. Now I was a little worried. "Velvet?!" I yell.

No reply.

I begin to run through the woods until I reach a cliff, suddenly a scream from below caught my attention.

I looked down and saw Velvet leaning against a tree, a massive gash through her right arm, blood staining her yellow t shirt. Surrounding her were eight beowolves. I don't hesitate for even a second.

I snap my fingers and on pops my robes, I draw both my hidden blades and jump off the cliff, landing on two of the beasts, sinking the blades into their necks. Then I quickly stand up and draw my flintlock pistols and fire, one after another, scoring four headshots. With only two left I draw my cutlasses, they charge but I block ones claws and stab it through the abdomen while throwing down a smoke bomb, while the other is distracted I put my blades in a scissor like stance and swing, decapitating the final beast.

I run over to Velvet, tears flowing down her face, a sight I was accustomed to, but it hurt no less."M-Markus..." is all she can say before falling, having passed out from blood loss.

In a hurried, panicked state I quickly put her on my back and high tail it back to beacon, hoping I was fast enough.

Velvet's POV:

I woke up in a hurried shock filled state. Then my vision cleared and I made out a white wall. Then my senses fully returned to me and I realized I was in a hospital bed, then the last thing to return to me was my memories. I remembered being attacked by Grimm, then Markus showed up and saved me, then... nothing...

I realize my right hand is being held down and I gaze to my right. I gasp at what I see.

Markus was asleep in a chair right next to the bed, his head rested on the side of the bed by my hand, which he was holding.

Then I noticed to area around his head was wet, am obvious sign of crying. I didn't know Markus was able to cry, he was always so calm and collected.

Them Yang broke the perfect silence.

"There you two are!" She yells as her and team RWBY walk through the door.

"We have been looking for you two forever, what happened to you Velvet?" Asked Ruby. I decide now was as good a time as any to wake Markus up from his slumber. I jostle him awake to explain because im not the best at interacting with others, but not him, he understood me.

"Uhh uh wah?" He states, slowly waking up, then he see's me awake and his eyes fill with tears again, his face still red from the last wave of tears. "V-velvet!" Is all he can say before he lunges forward and another's me in the largest hug ever, or at least the largest ever to me, he is the only person to ever have given me a hug.

Yang interrupts his weeping with a small "ahem" this causes him to stiffen and compose himself. "Guys, when did you get here?" He asks, trying to direct attention away from the fact that he had been crying. "We just arrived." Said Connor, as cheery as ever, considering he just found out his teammate was injured, I swear you could be in a house fire full of puppys and that boy would still find a way to make it a happy occasion.

After everyone was brought up to speed the doctor came in to inform us I could leave tomorrow, my arm had more or less healed but they wanted me for observation. Everyone was going back to the dorm to sleep, having spent the day keeping me company, Yang told jokes, Connor and I played minecraft, Ruby was her usual bubbly self, Wiess and Markus just sat there silently unsure of what to do, and of course Blake read her book.

As everyone left I spoke up. "Markus, could you stay?" I asked, the worry in my voice was evident even though I tried to conceal it, I was worried he would leave.

"Sure Velvet, I'll stay." He replied back, a knowing smile on his face. I grin and wave him over. He snaps his hands and suddenly he was in pajamas. He crawled into the bed next me and he turned over onto his back. I rested my head on his shoulder, intertwined our legs, and rested my arm across his chest.

His breathing was even and eventually, it lulled me to sleep.

Ozpin's POV:

"Doctor im going to give a routine inspection of the hospital rooms, I hope that is quite alright." I said, it has been ages since I had checked these rooms and decided now was better than any other time to check on the facility's.

"Sure thing headmaster, go right on in." Replied the doctor.

I walk through the hospital and find things to be in adequate condition. Then I notice a door at the end of the hall that is slightly ajar. "How odd, surely some student visiting a wounded teammate left the door open." I say to my self before taking a sip of my coffee. Cane in hand I go over to the door and peek in.

"Well this is unexpected." I say as I look in. Markus and Velvet are sleeping in the hospital bed, obviously the patient was Velvet, considering she had a hospital gown on, but she was snuggled up to Markus, who just had plain pajamas.

I quietly walk in and pick up the clipboard at the front of the bed containing patient information. It read that she had a nasty wound on the right arm from a Grimm attack in the sectioned off forest, I should really set up more sentries out there. It also states hat each night she has terrible nightmares.

How they got that information I did not know, Markus must have informed them. But I looked at her and she was as peaceful as you could be sleeping.

Then it clicked.

Velvet had to sleep next to Markus to stave off the night terrors. I turn around and exit the room, this new information being processed within the confines of my mind.

"I guess this is turning out to be an interesting year." I state, remembering what brought him here. I give a quick nod to the doctor and exit the medical wing and start off back to my office.

Well here is chapter nine, I think. Markus and Velvets relationship at this point isn't romantic just yet, right now they are like ren and nora. Anyway enjoy your thanksgiving every one.


	10. Chapter 10: The Holiday

Chapter 10:

Markus POV:

" uhh, what time is it?" I ask as I wake up in the hospital bed the next day.

"Its 9:00" I hear to my left. I look over and Velvet is snuggled up into my side. "Oh yeah, forgot about yesterday, you sleep ok?" I ask, still a little sleepy. "Y-yes I did, my arm feels much better." She finishes before lifting her arm up slightly so I could see.

"Were you awake this entire time?" I ask, realizing it was 9:00 and she was already awake. She blushes slightly at the question. "W-well I didn't want to wake you." She states before snuggling in closer, obviously not wanting to get up yet.

"Well, let's just lie here a bit, it's that holiday or whatever anyway." I say.

Her ears go straight and she jumps out of bed, changes clothes in the bathroom and pulls me out if bed. "Markus, today is friendship day!" She exclaims happily, obviously I'm the first friend she ever actually had, therefore im the first person to celebrate the holiday with her.

The name, while sounding rather corny, made me interested. "What exactly is friendship day?" I ask. Her eyes grow wide with shock, she looks at me as if I've just kicked a puppy. "You don't have friendship day where your from?" She asks shocked.

"No, we don't have anything like that." I say.

She frowns and grabs my hand. "Come on, we are showing you the basics of friendship day." She says before dragging me out of the room.

"Ok, just need to find a gift." I say to myself. Velvet described to me the bare basics of friendship day. It was customary to get your friends a gift and give it to them after you do your favorite thing together.

I wander throughout downtown vale looking for something that could suffice as a meaningful gift to the shy, quiet faunus. I pass multiple clothing stores, knowing they wouldn't suffice due to the shopping spree we had a week ago.

Then I came up on a jewelry store, it was rather small and Danky, though it seemed to have a good assortment. I enter the store and see an old women dusting off the counter. Then I see it, a gold necklace with a small brown dust crystal on the end. It was a perfect gift for Velvet, her favorite color being brown.

"Excuse me ma'am, how much for the necklace?" I ask.

She looks up and notices me, she checks me over, probably to make sure I don't rob her, then she looks at the necklace in question. A grin appears over her face. "Friendship day shopping I see, for such an occasion I'll give you a discount, one hundred lien.

I crack a smile because that's the exact amount I have. "Thank you miss, my friend will really appreciate it." I say before paying for the jewelry and leaving.

"Hey Markus watches got there?" Yells Yang as she strolls up to me. "Oh, Yang hey, I was just shopping for friendship day." I say before motioning to the necklace in my hand. Yang gets that look in her eye ive come to dread. "Oh is that for Velvet? Let me see!" She says before snatching it and running off.

"Yang get back here!" I yell as I give Chase. She was fast but she wasn't as fast as me. I catch up and tackle her to the ground. "Hey now, no need to play so rough, here!" She jokingly yells as she gives me back the necklace. We stand up and brush the snow off of our clothes.

"Anyway, what are you up to?" I ask. "Just friendship day shopping for my little sis, though these cookies should suffice." She says, holding up a bag of cookies with a small smirk.

Back at he dorm everyone was in a big circle, well Velvet was nervous at these kinds of things so she kind of hid behind me. "First up is Ruby!" Exclaimed Yang as she motioned for Ruby to present her gift.

Ruby turned to Connor and gave him a giant creeper head mask. Connor just beamed and put it on "thaaaank yoooooou." He said quietly from with, sometimes I think he is to obsessed with that game. "Connor your turn." Said Ruby. Connor turned to Yang, "as the only person to beat me in hunger games, here you go." He then handed Yang a foam diamond sword. "Thanks Connor, yeeeaaah." She said, obviously preferring a real diamond sword, but it was a gift so she enjoyed it nonetheless. "Right, im up, Ruby these are yours." She said, tossing Ruby the cookies. Ruby's eyes widened and then the bag was empty all of the sudden, confused I look up at Ruby, crumbs were all over her face. "Dont judge me." She stated before thanking Yang. "My gift is simple, here you go Blake, I hope you like it." Said Wiess, She handed Blake a coffee mug that reads 'most tolerable teammate' on it. "Thanks Wiess, I appreciate it, although I did get you the same thing." Finished Blake.

Then it was Velvets turn. "H-here Markus I hope you like it." She sputters out before ducking back behind me, she was shaking from fear that we would all find her to be a freak still, even after all that team bonding im still the only one she trusted, it was kind of flattering really. She left a small wrapped box on my lap.

I slowly remove the ribbon and raise the lid, I gasped, at was inside, not at what is was, but that she knew I even needed it. Sitting in the box were a set of twenty brand new rope darts. Ever since I sacrificed the last to make her hammock my arsenal has felt incomplete. Now I have twenty brand new rope darts. I turn around quickly and envelope her in a hug.

"Thank you Velvet, you have no idea how much this means to me." I say as she returns the embrace.

"Ahem, I do believe you are up Markus." Said Wiess from behind. "Right I almost forgot." I say as I pull out my small brown box. "Here you go Velvet." I say as I hand it to her. She eagerly opens the box and pulls out the necklace, her eyes widen at the brown dust crystal in the center and tears start to fill her eyes. She starts crying uncontrollably.

"Do you not like it? I can get you something else if you would like." I say trying to calm her down. She traps me in a hug and, through choked sobs, explains her emotions. "Ive just never h-had someone get me s-something so n-nice before." She explains.

This breaks my heart, to know that someone so nice has never received a nice gift based off of an extra pair of ears. "Hey there, it's alright, I promise that as long as I live I will not let others get away with hurting your feelings because of your ears or anything like that." I state. This just makes her sob more and hug me tighter, after a lifetime of hate and discrimination she had finally had a friend.

"Come on, let's get to bed, it's getting really late." I say just before a knock is heard at the door. "Come in." Says Wiess, a little upset her rest was interrupted before it had begun.

With Velvet still sobbing into my shoulder I open the door while patting her back. Ozpin is there with his trademark coffee and cane, though he had what, in my dimension, would be called a Santa hat. "Hello students, I hope I'm not interrupting any bed rest", he gives a knowing grin towards me and Velvet, but nobody noticed.

"I have decided to grant you actual bunk beds, think of it as my friendship day gifts to you all." He said, then a few hours later three bunk beds were set up, and none had the risk of falling in the night.

Velvet and I crawled into the left bottom one. I laid in my back and, as per usual, she intertwined our legs, rested her head on my shoulder, and stretched an arm across my chest. "Markus?" She asked through the darkness. "Yes Velvet?" I asked back. "Thank you." She said before snuggling in even closer. "Your welcome." I say as we both slip into the sweet void that is sleep.

Here you go. Chapter 10, I would like to think me writing has improved a little bit since chapter one. I promise I won't end it with them sleeping every time.


	11. Chapter 11: Harmed

Chapter 11:

I awoke the next day to find Velvet had shifted in her sleep. She was quite literally on top of me. I check my scroll and see that it's Tuesday. The Holiday before had tired us all out, and I was an early riser on the week days.

I very carefully move Velvet to the side and release myself from her grip. I proceed to snap on my school uniform and head out to the cafeteria. I decided to wait outside for my teammates, now that I think about it I might as well have stayed back and waited for them there. I didn't want to eat before them, then I would miss out on the new warped version of Nora's reoccurring dream after all.

Eventually after a little while the rest of my team joined me. "Man, we are never going to get used to how early you wake up." Yang mutters as she wipes some of the sleep out of her eyes. I ignore her as my attention is drawn to the back of the group.

"Connor, you didn't sleep in that thing, did you?" I ask, slightly concerned at his obvious obsession. "Would you judge me if I said yes? I mean, no, no I didn't." We all let out a collective sigh as we turn o get breakfast. Everyone loads up their trays with eggs and bacon, I just take an Apple, I never really ate that much.

Then I looked over at Velvet, concern started filling my head. "Velvet, why aren't you eating anything?" I ask. "O-oh, im just not that hungry." She replies.

"Nonsense, you need something to eat in the morning, here." I snap and only my hidden blades pop on, I'm getting better at this, regardless of how easy it was to do. I extended one of the blades and cut my Apple in half. Hesitantly she accepts the offering, knowing I wouldn't ease up unless she accepted. "Thank you Markus, but aren't you more hungry than that?" She asked, slightly concerned. "Nah, I never really eat alot, unless there is spaghetti, then you better watch out." I say back, earning a soft giggle forms the funny girl.

Eventually time was up and we had to head to class. We had different classes this morning, Velvet looked absolutely heart broken. "Hey, we'll meet up in the gardens after class alright?" I asked. She perks up a bit and nods before we part ways to class.

Mr. Oobleck was off on another rant about how the faunus were mistreated. While I was inclined to agree with him I was growing bored of the subject, I wondered when we would move on to other topics.

Suddenly I felt a light nudging on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Yang, looking just as bored as me. "Hey, im so boooorrrreed, how much longer is class?" She asks while resting her head on the table. I gaze up at the clock. "Fifteen minutes." I answer back. She just groans and continues talking. "So are you and Velvet a thing?" She asks. The question certainly caught me off guard. "N-no, we are just close friends." I say back.

"Well you two seem like you are more than that, I mean she is always at your side, she sleeps next to you, I mean hell, she ended up on top of you this morning." She states.

"Wait how did you know that, nobody was up yet." I ask, kind of curious.

"Oh, a little birdie told me, plus I woke up long enough to notice her shift on top of you, it was actually kind of cute." She said. Then the bell rang and she looked at me quizzicaly. "I thought you said we have fifteen minutes left?" She said surprised. I give her a sly smirk. "I just like to see you suffer." I state, she never checked the clock herself. "You suck". She says as we exit the classroom.

I make my way to the gardens when a shriek startled me. I snap into my combat gear and peak around the corner. Russel Thrush and Cardin Winchester had Velvet cornered, she looked bruised, bloodied and beaten. "Lets see how Markus likes it when his pet rabbits in the E.R." He said before raising his mace.

The rage within me boiled over as came out of cover. "CARDIN!" I yelled. He tensed and turned around. As soon as he saw me fear filled his eyes. I ran forward and threw Cardin to the ground and again, I broke both his legs, then I broke his jaw and all his fingers, what an I say? I was angry. Russel tried to attack me from behind, I grabbed his fist mid punch and swung him straight into the wall, he as knocked out cold. These kinds of people were pathetic, harming somebody helpless, just to hurt someone else. And the sad part is, it worked. But all that hurt energy was directed back at them, landing them in the E.R.

I looked over to Velvet, they had beaten her up good. She walked toward me while holding her arm, limping as she went. She had bruises everywhere, her face had blood on it and she was bleeding in multiple places. "M-Markus..." She said wearily. The sight truly hurt, but I had to suck it up for now, she needed my help.

"Shhh, don't talk save your energy." I said as I picked her up bridal style. The infirmary was to far, so I took her back to the dorm, we had some first aid equipment there. As I began to walk she started to cry. "I-it hurts s-so much." She choked out weakly. "Don't worry Velvet, your injuries wont do any lasting damage." I reassured her as I gingerly wiped some hair out of her face.

We arrived at the dorm and the only person there was Yang. "What happened!?" Asked Yang, who was shocked at me coming home with a battered Velvet, now passed out in my arms.

"Cardin happened." I replied back to her. She stood up from her chair, her hair was on fire and her eyes had turned crimson red. "Im gonna kick his ass! Nobody should be allowed to get away with this!" She yelled loudly, obviously prepared to go and break more bones.

"No need Yang, let's just say I hope someone finds him and Russel in the gardens and take them to receive medical care." I said. "Right now we need to give Velvet some first aid I said motioning to the cuts and bruises, along with her injured arm and leg.

Yang got even angrier after she saw the injuries. "Ok, thats it! I'll be right back!" She yelled. I looked out over the gardens from the window and, let's just say I hope they have a couple full body casts lying around.

Yang returned afterward and helped me apply bandages and disinfectants. I laid Velvet down under the covers on our bed and go over to Yang who was putting all the first aid supplies away. "Thanks Yang, your a good friend you know that." I say, she gives me a meaningful nod. "Im gonna stay here and look after Velvet, could you tell professor Port what happened?" I ask as she leaves. "Sure thing." She says as she closes he door.

Suddenly I hear thrashing and whimpering coming from behind me. Velvets nightmare had returned, and after today's events seemed worse than usual. I snapped into my pajamas and climbed in next to her. She assumed the proper position, intertwined legs, arm over chest, head on shoulders. Then her whimpering slowed and eventually stopped

I started thinking on what Yang said to me today during class. Velvet and l were more chummy than regular friends. I sigh and decided to talk to her about it tomorrow, Ozpin had a mission for us and I didn't want to be distracted by anything.

After a few hours of waiting she finally stirred awake. "M-Markus? What happened?" She asked in a confused, scared voice. "Don't worry Velvet, I don't think you have to worry about Cardin ever again." I say in a reassuring tone. Remembering what happened she pulled me closer in the bed and started crying into my shoulder. "I-it was so scary, I-I was alone and C-Cardin and Russel had me cornered, t-they started hitting me, it lasted for so long, they got me on the way to class." I feel more anger towards Cardin rise up, he had been beating her the entire time I was in class. If he ever tried to go within ten feet of Velvet again I wouldn't just break his legs, I'd break his very existence.

"Come on Velvet, let's get you something to eat, it's about lunchtime anyway." She agrees while wiping away her tears. I get up and snap on my casual wear, Velvet tries to get up, but her leg was still hurt. "Come here, I haven't gotten to give you a piggy back ride for a few days anyway, I think I'm suffering from withdraw." This earned my a soft giggle.

As we walk towards the lunchroom Ozpin shows up out of nowhere. "Markus, I've been looking for you. I believe you know what happened to Mr. Winchester?" He asked, then he noticed Velvet and he was able to put two and two together. Then at that moment two gurneys carrying Russel and Cardin are pushed past us, Velvet took noticed and hugged me as tight as she could, kind of like a silent thank you.

"Well, obviously since they were the instigators they will receive the full punishment, im afraid Cardin will probably be expelled for such appalling actions." He said before leaving, this news was music to our ears.

I carried Velvet to the cafeteria where we began to eat some pizza. I encouraged her to eat as much as she could, the food would do her some good. "M-Markus, thank you for what you did, your the first person that's ever stood up for me, your so kind and strong and good looking." Then she realized what she said and quickly turned away, red in the face.

I took notice of what she said, but decided she as to embarrassed to talk about it. "Your welcome Velvet, I could never let anything happen to you, besides, you don't look half bad yourself." I say, it wasn't a lie, I just thought now was a good time to say it.

She just got even redder im the face at this. "Y-you don't think my ears make me look ugly?" She said slowly and in a hushed tone.

"Of course not, your ears make you look beautiful." I say with a comforting grin. Then she looks back at me with tears in her eyes, she cried so often I cant help but wonder how bad her life was up until this point. She dove cross the table and tackled me to the ground, she trapped me in the tightest hug she had ever given. "M-Markus, thank you so much, I love you." Realizing what she just said she got up and rushed out of the room before I could blink.

I just laid there stunned for a bit, then my senses came back and I rushed out of the cafeteria looking for her.

...

I wasn't sure where to end this chapter so sorry if the end seems off.


End file.
